


Furry Companions

by TheWalrusAndTheCarpenter



Series: Lavellan & Pavus [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4727246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWalrusAndTheCarpenter/pseuds/TheWalrusAndTheCarpenter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Amatus, you appear to have gained a companion.” || Mahanon finds a small kitten in Skyhold's garden and it automatically becomes attached to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Furry Companions

Rifling through the past week’s scout reports, Mahanon sat in Skyhold’s garden. Everyone insisted on interrupting him today, so he had gone to seek refuge in the only place he knew nobody went. Compared to the rest of Skyhold, Mahanon could actually relax in the gardens. Being around nature made him feel less homesick and allowed him to focus on the, quite frankly boring, reports.

_Mrow._

The sound was so faint that Mahanon wasn’t sure whether he had heard it or not. Shrugging it off, he returned back to a letter that Warden-Commander Theron Mahariel had sent.

_Part of me wishes that I could help your Inquisition more personally because the danger of Corypheus and the Breach approaches the threat of even another Blight. Regardless, Zevran and I have our own battles to fight, and I can only offer my confidence that you have matters well in hand._

Mahanon sighed,  _so much for the hero’s help then._ Deep down he knew that Mahariel wouldn’t be able to help. The man had already stopped a blight, he was probably sick of having to save Thedas. But, he still hoped that he would have come to lend a hand, and that had  _nothing_  to do with the fact that Mahanon always loved the stories of the fabled Dalish elf that rose up to kill an archdemon and survive. Okay,maybe it had a  _little_  bit to do with his idolization of Mahariel but-

_Mrow!_

Blinking hard, the elf snapped out of his wandering thoughts. He was certain now that he wasn’t just hearing things. Mahanon put down the papers, and began to look around. There was nothing in his immediate area that was out of the ordinary.

As there was another faint meow, Mahanon decided to investigate and follow the noise. He didn’t have to go far, only to one of the other benches where a small tabby was curled up.

“Hello little… cat?”

He crouched down next to the bench to inspect the cat closer. It was hard to hide the confusion in his voice. He had never seen many animals around Skyhold other than the horses, Leliana’s crows, and the odd chicken that Cole had decided to bring back from a nearby farm.

_Mew._

As Mahanon cautiously brought his hand closer to the cat, more likely a kitten, the thing began to purr. The soft, rumbling noise was strangely calming.

“Do you have an owner? Is there a mother cat somewhere?” He asked quietly, giving it a light scratch behind its ear. “Wait, did Cole bring you here? I should probably have a word with his tendency to adopt animals.”

The kitten looked up at him with big, blue eyes almost as though it was listening to everything he was saying. Mahanon didn’t know how to act around cats, since he had only started seeing them around after he was sent to the conclave. Unsurprisingly cats rarely ventured out to the remote fields where his clan camped.

“Sorry cat,” He said, standing up again. “But I really must get back to my reports.”

When he walked back to where his reports were and sat down, he noticed that the kitten had decided to follow him. The feline rubbed itself against the elf’s bare feet before curling up beside them. 

For the rest of the afternoon, Mahanon sat in the garden undisturbed. Other than the letter from Warden-Commander Mahariel, the rest of the reports were dull and uninteresting. Although, one mentioned a shield made from a giant wheel of cheese which he may look into.

-

“Amatus, you appear to have gained a companion.”

Dorian was lying on the bed reading when Mahanon returned. The elf had left the read reports on the war table, in case any of the advisors wanted to look over them. Mahanon had assumed that the kitten had gone back under the bench where he had found it, but if Dorian's statement was anything to go by, the tabby had continued to follow him through Skyhold.

“I didn’t realise that it was still here.” He said, moving to sit on his side of the bed.

With a small chuckle, Dorian put the down the book he was reading. He watched as the kitten attempted to claw its way onto the bed, only to see it give up and start mewing at them.

“It’s an oddly charming little thing, don’t you think?”  Dorian said as the kitten began to climb to bed sheets again.

Before the kitten had the chance to shred their nice sheets, Mahanon leant over the side of the bed to pick it up. The animal was a lot lighter than the elf thought it was going to be.

Once on the bed, the kitten pressed itself against Mahanon’s leg and purred.

“I’ve never really seen a cat properly before, and now it seems that this one won’t leave me alone.”  He explained, slowly stroking the kitten’s back.  “Do you think it has an owner?”

Dorian sat up and looked over as the kitten ducked under Mahanon’s hand and crawled into his lap. It was nice to see Mahanon this relaxed, and it definitely was because of the small furry feline.

“Considering that it had decided to sleep on you, I’m assuming that  _you’re_  its owner now.” He said with a small smirk.

The elf froze. He couldn’t be responsible for another living thing, let alone one so tiny and fragile. On some days when there was lots of work to be done, Dorian had to remind him to eat because he easily forgot. How could he look after something else when he couldn't even take care of himself. Although, he was quickly growing fond of the kitten that had spend the day sitting by his feet.

“…Can I call it Cat?”

Mahanon didn’t want to think too deeply into naming the kitten, there were too many good names to choose from and he would be stuck for hours trying to decide on one. Besides, Cat was simple and self explanatory.

Smiling, Dorian pressed a kiss to the elf’s cheek.

“If you really want to, then why not? It is rather fitting after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick silly thing before I have to return back to school in the next couple of weeks. 
> 
> Unbeta'd so if you could tell me any mistakes that would be greats. Thanks!


End file.
